To Grow
by VampSlaying101
Summary: The First Bloody Valentine War has ended, and Dearka has been hiding out in Orb. But now is the time for him to return to what really matters. And who better to help than Miriallia? ONE SHOT DxM...Kinda.


A/N: Oh my GOD! I am so sick and tired of this! This thing with Dearka and Miriallia is getting on my last damn nerves! What is getting on my nerves about this pairing you ask? Well, it's the fans' depiction of their relationship! First of all, these two are NOT madly in love with one another, sorry but that's how it is! It's pretty much a one-sided crush/admiration thing, that side being on Dearka. And THAT'S canon, hate it or love it but don't hate the messenger. Secondly, they don't necessarily just completely NOT care about each other either. I have run across so many fics that have them in committed, loving and romantic relationships that I've been driven to act rashly and give you this one shot of how I percieve these two. Truly, I'm not a fan of this pairing, however...I like them. Does that make sense? How do I explain this? I like them together, but not TOGETHER together...you get it? Put it this way, I feel that if the writers of SEED put forth some effort, these two could make an awesome platonic couple. In other words, I feel that a strong frienship between them could outweigh any romance in SEED, and maybe that sounds like a large step, but think for a moment. Dearka and Miriallia's relationship could really set the example of the entire element of SEED which is equality and coexistence between Coordinators and Naturals. I don't think you need to illustrate that element by shoving a Natural and a Coordinator into a romantic relationship. COUGHAthrunandCagalliCOUGH! Trust me it will only come around and bite you in the ass! COUGHCagalliandAthrunCOUGH! Anyway, flame me if you disagree, and if you agree...send me some electronic dap! GRR! Honestly, these two could've had a nice relationship if the creators weren't so pressured to give them a colonial with a dog and three kids. People hear the word 'relationship' and they automatically lose their damn minds and start classifying it as head over heels romance or some shit like that! This is also my version of a follow up to their supposed "break up" (SNORT!) in Destiny. So there may be a few spoilers for Destiny. Just...peep this right quick!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but if I did...this is what would happen.

**Timeline: **Summer C.E 71, Post-Bloody Valentine War.

* * *

**To Grow**

The sun beat upon the wooden outdoor café tables warming the surface with its ruthless yet comforting heat. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Orb with not a cloud in the sky. Miriallia had listened to the radio that morning and heard that the temperature was supposed to skyrocket to 90 degrees by the late afternoon, and she absolutely refused to waste the day indoors. She had dressed appropriately in white shorts, a blue tank, a white wind breaker and shades. As she slowly sipped her iced cappacino, her mind briefly drifted to the image of a smiling brunette boy. His emerald eyes always held such a gentle glow, as if the world in spite of its flaws, was a place of perfect peace and love.

_"Hey Mir, did you hear? We're supposed to hit 90 degrees today!" Tolle exclaimed excitedly as he trotted towards her with a bright smile upon his face, Sai, Kira and Kuzzey following close behind._

_"They're turning up the temperature already?" Miriallia caressed her chin._

_"It seems like." Sai breathed as the four finally approached the auburn-haired girl._

_"Come on guys, let's do something! We don't wanna waste this day!" Tolle raised._

_"Like what?" Kuzzey scratched his head._

_"Why don't we go swimming?" Kira suggested._

_"The beach!" Tolle snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. Though it was a man-made colony, Heliopolis did have many of the Earth's natural beauties and sights._

_"Sounds great." Miriallia smiled._

_"Come on then." Tolle smiled as he took Miriallia's hand into his own and the group of friends set off to enjoy the weather and head for the beach._

A faint smile danced upon Miriallia's lips as she took another sip from her ice-cap. It was strange. Upon learning that the day was going to be nice, it was almost as if she felt obligated to go out and enjoy it. _I know it's what you would want._ It had been a few months since the Battle at Junius 7 and the fall of the Bloody Valentine War. It had been a few months since she had sat in that seat aboard the Archangel as the CIC, and nearly a year since a part of her faded away upon the death of her boyfriend Tolle. She released an inaudible sigh upon remembering how she felt once the two most important people in her life went missing in action. For a long while she would cry just to keep from falling closer to death herself. It was like she couldn't breathe. Her world was falling apart and she didn't have anything to hold onto.

_You were my anchor._ When things were hard, whenever she was afraid or in doubt, Tolle was there. He held her heart and soul warm like a glove, easing her mind and body with just a simple glance or smile. Those were the moments that he would look at her and she was perfect. They kept her moving, kept her strong, and helped her to grow.

But now those moments were gone. He had drifted to an unknown place away from her, but somehow never leaving. Even beyond death she would never forget him, never stop loving him. And in her heart she knew that wherever he was, she was happy. She was happy because now another place could be blessed with his shining presence, enjoying his wonderful and kind spirit. She knew better than to dwell in the past, or allow it to keep her from moving forward. And so she ordered her steps in his honor by doing what she knew he would want of her...living. She had just applied at a job with a printing company. She had decided to take up a career in photo journalism. It was just something she felt she had to do. Call it her doing her part to end the feud between Naturals and Coordinators. _They have to see. I'll make everyone see._

She honestly was making an effort to do her part in bridging the racial gaps. She could only hope that her efforts were not in vain, and breathe. She glanced at her watch to note the time. Doing so, she also noted that her party was late. She didn't know whether to be angry for having to wait, or grateful for being able to take a painful yet comforting trip down memory lane. She decided to fall for the latter, and try to stay positive despite the current situation. She was about to reach for her phone in order to call them until she looked up over her shades and saw a figure approaching her from afar. Dressed in grey slacks, a white button up shirt, and shades, she released a small sigh upon watching how they made quick strides, obviously aware of their tardiness as their blonde locks whipped in the breeze. She noticed that they carried what appeared to be folders and books, and she couldn't help but smile in bottled anticipation.

"Sorry I'm late." They panted as they placed their items on the café table.

"You got them." Miriallia observed.

"Yes." He sighed as he took a seat across from her. "You ordered without me?" He pouted slightly.

"Well yeah, I wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing, it _is_ a café afterall. Besides I like their Ice-Caps." She stated as she took another sip of her drink. She noticed that he spared her a pitiful look over the dark lenses of his shades. "I would've gotten you one, but by the time you got here it would've melted." She explained as she flipped through the folders and books.

"Don't worry about it." Dearka shunned.

"I'm not." Miriallia said as a matter of factly. Her eyes came upon a certain picture. It was remarkable. A rather astounding capture of a waterfall of the infamous Canadian park Niagra Falls surrounded by a mass of trees and flowers. Her eyes widened upon seeing it. "Wow." Waterfalls had always amazed her. Even when she was little, she remembered asking her mother how come the river never overflowed. She inwardly laughed at her innocence then.

"I know you said you needed inspiration, but I didn't know what kind, so I pretty much picked up as many as possible." Dearka admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

The pictures were indeed beautiful, ranging from desert sunsets, to forest moonrises. "These are great." Miriallia smiled at the picture of a family of geese. "Thank you." She spared the blonde a thankful smile.

"Don't mention it." Dearka shrugged.

"I won't." Miriallia stated in her same confident tone from before.

"So you're really gonna go through with this, huh?" Dearka started as he waved down a waitor.

"Yeah." Miriallia sighed as she gazed at yet another photo.

"Why? Ice-Cap please." Dearka questioned as he placed his order to the waitor.

"Well, for one thing, I feel that the Earth has so much life. I basically grew up on Heliopolis so I never really got the chance to enjoy the true and natural beauty of Earth. It wasn't until after the war when I came back down here that I realized how beautiful and real everything is down here. And I want to preserve that, in every way possible. I want to show everyone the beauty of life. I feel that if everyone could see how beautiful and important life is, they'll want to protect it. And then, there won't be so much death. I don't know if that makes sense, but it's just something that I've been thinking about." Miriallia explained.

"No, it does. It makes perfect sense. Learn to love life, and you learn to protect it. I think it's great." Dearka smiled.

Miriallia proceeded to return the photos to the folders and placed them in her bag. "So, have you talked to him yet?" Miriallia started simply.

"Who?" Dearka furrowed his brows as he sipped his Ice-Cap.

"Your father." Miriallia finished. She saw Dearka tense up at the mention of this and she immediately regretted bringing the issue up.

Dearka seemed to notice her drawback demeanor and he straightened. The last thing she needed was to be burdened with his familial issues. "No, but it's not for lack of trying."

"What do you mean? You can't get in contact with him?" Miriallia frowned.

"Exactly. I call my house and the line is always busy." Dearka sighed.

"Well do you think he's okay?" Miriallia was concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just having a situation with the peace treaty and everything." Dearka assured. "I talked to Yzak though. He said that his mom was due to stand trial in a couple of weeks, which pretty much means that her position in the council is vacant."

"So who's going to fill it?" Miriallia queried.

"Well as it stands, it's no one solid. However, Yzak was telling me that he think's he's going to wind up taking his mother's place in the council." Dearka explained.

"I see." Miriallia nodded.

"If that happens, there's a good chance that I could...go back." Dearka sipped his drink.

"Back?" Though she knew exactly what he was talking about, she wanted him to say it. She would feel better if he said it.

"To ZAFT." Dearka concluded.

"Oh." That was all she could say. As it stood, Dearka's membership in ZAFT's military was no longer standing due to his defect to the Clyne Faction and the Three Ships Alliance during the war. She knew that all he wanted to do was return to the military and go home. Honestly, she was sure that renting out a small apartment in Orb was less than satisfying to someone like him.

"Is that all you have to say? 'Oh?'" Dearka questioned.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Miriallia tilted her head with an inquisitive frown.

Truly it was a good question. He honestly didn't know what he wanted her to say, but he definitely did not expect nor want her initial reaction to his declaration to be so menial. _Well what were you expecting her to do, fall at your feet and tearfully beg you to stay? Wake up Dearka! She doesn't care! _He mentally kicked himself and decided it best to just drop the subject. "Hey, have you heard from Kira or anyone else lately?" He sighed.

She was well aware of his avoidance, but decided to humor him and go along with the flow. "No. I talked to Sai a week ago, and Kira a few weeks before that. He and Lacus have been staying at some orphanage helping to care for the children there."

"Oh. Hey do you mean with that blind guy he was talking about?" Dearka remembered Kira telling a story about a blind man who sent him to Lacus once he went missing in action.

"I think so, yeah." Miriallia answered.

"Oh." There was silence for a while as the two basically concentrated more on enjoying their drinks rather than continuing on with their conversation. It was awkward because the both of them knew why they were being so avoidant, and for that matter, what they were avoiding.

Miriallia downed the last drop of her Ice-Cap, throwing the cup in a nearby trashcan. She used her already standing self as an excuse to make her escape. "Well, thank you for the pictures. Really, these are very helpful, and beautiful."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Dearka smirked warmly.

Grabbing for her bag, she spared him a nod before going to her car and heading home. She knew that he was planning on returning to ZAFT. She knew from the moment when he first decided to protect the Archangel at Morgenroete that he had every intention of returning to ZAFT and the PLANTs. He was only doing his part to make sure that he had a protected home to go to, even if it meant tripping the wire slightly and playing on the side of the enemy. _Then why is he trying to get close to me? Why won't he just leave me alone?_ Miriallia thought, slightly annoyed and angry. She tightened her grip around the steering wheel as she turned a corner. She couldn't understand why she was getting so upset. Why did she care? _He can do whatever he wants! And so can I!_

Nightfall soon came as Miriallia sat in her room on the floor. She had the photos sprawled out upon the ground trying to categorize them by type, color, and setting. It was almost like putting together a jigsaw puzzle as she sat on her knees picking certain pictures up and setting them aside in separate piles. Moments later, after she had completed her task, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Miriallia." Her mother's voice sounded from the other side.

"Yes. Come in." Miriallia answered and watched as the door slowly creeped open to reveal her mother.

"Is everything alright? Why, you're not even dressed for bed yet." Her mother observed.

"In a minute mom, I was just arranging my photos." Miriallia answered as she stood and carried the folders across the room to her desk.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother's voice was solemn, and Miriallia couldn't help but sigh because she knew what was coming next.

_Uh-oh here it comes. Pity-party time._ Miriallia thought wearily. "Yes mom, everything's fine."

"You've been out and about lately, we haven't really had a chance to talk to you." Mrs. Haw sounded disappointed.

"I'm fine, really. I've just been busy." Miriallia assured.

Mrs. Haw walked over to her daughter and placed loving hands upon her shoulders. The action surprised Miriallia slightly, she hadn't really been communicating with her family lately. Though it wasn't intentional, she just recently began to get back on her feet after her return home from the war, and after losing Tolle. Mrs. Haw locked eyes with her daughter as if to allow her words to permeate through to her somehow. "I know that you've been through a lot dear, and I know that you probably feel that no one understands what you went through up there...what you're going through right now. Trying to continue to live after being surrounded with so much death, is difficult, but that doesn't mean in order to get through it all that you must push everyone away. Especially those who care about you." Mrs. Haw's eyes held such love, worry, and pain that Miriallia quickly felt herself beginning to swell with emotion.

"Now, your father and I, we love you very much, and you know that we are always here for you when you need us. All I ask is that you allow us to do so. Allow us to be there for you. Allow us to help you heal dear. Share your pain with us, and we'll try our best to soothe it with love." Mrs. Haw finished with a gentle smile.

Miriallia felt a tear roll down her cheek. If she were honest with herself, she had been pushing everyone away, even her own parents, them moreso. Perhaps it was the fear of accepting love. It was the fear of accepting love for the fear of losing it. The heavens knew that she would never survive without her parents, but she had been on an all out masquerade to spread love instead of allowing herself to recieve. She had expected to shut-down emotionally after losing Tolle, but never from her parents. If anything she was moreso expecting to shun other guys away, but her parents were never her intention. However, her unconscious mind felt different.

She immediately abandoned all thoughts of doubt and fear of emotional vulnerability and embraced her mother in the most loving and warm hug that she could offer. "I'm sorry mom. I guess Tolle wasn't the only one who died in the war." Miriallia cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh no honey don't think like that, you're very much alive. True that you bear wounds on your heart, and soon those wounds will turn to scars. But there's not a soul in the universe who doesn't carry scars on their heart. If there were, then they would be anything less then dead." Mrs. Haw encouraged. "But don't allow those scars to make you afraid to live and afraid to be close to _anyone_, alright?"

"Thank you." Miriallia sniffed as she slipped out of her mother's embrace.

"You should get some sleep, I'm sure you've got a long day planned tomorrow." Mrs. Haw winked.

"You know it." Miriallia smiled. Her mother closed the door then, leaving Miriallia alone to absorb her words of wisdom. She spared her bed a longing gaze, truly she was tired. She pulled her tank over her head placing the top onto her bed. Padding over to her closet, she grabbed for her robe. She was going to take a quick shower and sink into the warm and soft comforts of her bed.

Just then, her cell phone rang causing her to sigh in exasperation. _Who is this?_ She thought in irritation. Picking up the device, she looked at the caller id and sighed at the familiar number before answering. "Yes, Dearka." Miriallia greeted blandly.

"_Hey, sorry to bother you but erm...can we talk?_" Dearka spoke through the phone.

"Make it quick." She plopped down onto her bed, idly swinging her legs back and forth as they hung over the edge.

"_Well, actually I was hoping that you could maybe...meet me._" Dearka prepared himself for the worst.

"What! Now?" Miriallia furrowed her brows. Looking towards her nightstand she noted the clock read 11:33pm. "Dearka do you know what time it is?" Miriallia's voice was taking on a tone familiar to their first meeting on the Archangel, which made him even more nervous.

"_Umm...11:33?_" Dearka answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, it's too late! I can't leave my house now!" Miriallia frowned, she couldn't believe that he would ask her such a stupid question. And just when she was about to wind down and get into bed.

"_I know, I know, but it's really important that I see you now!_" Dearka replied hurriedly.

Miriallia could only sigh. She could hear the shrills of desperation in his voice, and though she truly wanted to just hang up on him with a snappy remark and proceed to relax in the comforts of her home, her kind heart wouldn't allow her to do so. "You had _better_ be dying, Elsman."

"_Hmph, you just might get your wish._" Dearka added sarcastically. Though he was being sarcastic, there was something in his voice that was making her think he was serious. Something happened.

"Alright, where do you want me to meet you?" Miriallia shook her head, not understanding her actions and why she was following his ridiculous request.

"_Well, there's a park not too far from your place. I kinda found it when I was just learning the area. Do you know it, it's pretty popular._" Dearka explained.

"Do you mean Maabel Family Park?" Miriallia inquired.

"_Yeah, that's it._" Dearka confirmed.

"Okay, it's really close so I can walk there." Miriallia stated.

"_Good, then I'll meet you there in say...fifteen minutes?_" Dearka raised.

"Alright, I'll wait _exactly_ fifteen minutes. No more, no less, you got it?" Miriallia enforced.

"_Gotcha!_" Dearka agreed as the two hung up from one another.

Miriallia released a heavy sigh as she fell back onto the bed. "Oh, great." She reached to her side to retrieve her tank and slipped it back on. There was no way that her parents were going to let her out of the house at this hour. She spared her bedroom window a glance and then her door. "Okay." Rising up, she took her pillows and stuffed them under her bed covers. Next, she turned off her light and tiptoed her way to her window. Opening it, she looked across the way at the tree that so conveniently stood there almost as if inviting her to hop aboard. She looked down at the ten foot drop and swallowed a gulp. "Oh he is _such_ a bad influence on me." Miriallia shook her head as she sat upon the ledge swinging one leg over and onto the nearby tree branch. Another leg, and she shut her window and proceeded to climb down the large oak.

She had finally made it to the bottom but had to quickly hit the deck as she witnessed her parents in the living room watching television. _They're _still_ up?_ Miriallia slowly rose up on her knees to catch another quick glimpse to see if she had drawn any attention to herself. She was relieved to see that her parents didn't seem to notice a body dropping from the sky by the window, and quickly crawled away to head for Maabel Park.

* * *

She had made it to the rendezvous point, but caught no sign of him. The park was empty and dark being only brightened by the light of the moon. Her eyes caught sight of a swing set and she couldn't resist the urge to perch herself in a chair and began to slowly rock to kill the time. She glanced at her watch and noticed that ten minutes had passed. _No more, no less. And I mean it._ Miriallia released a breathy yawn. She had been running all day and was extremely tired. However, Dearka would never call her at such a late hour unless it were important. Truly, he wouldn't call her much at all. She usually would call him when she needed help with something and he would never ask questions, just always help. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, wondering if that was a good thing, her only calling him when she needed something. _It seems kinda selfish now that I think about it._ She quickly shunned the thought away once she saw him approaching from the distance in a trot.

"Hey!" He called to her, he appeared completely exhausted.

"Did you run all the way here?" Miriallia arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dearka nodded as he hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"That had to have been at least two miles!" Miriallia shrieked.

"Umm, yeah...yeah I guess that's about right." Dearka stood upright resting his hands on his hips.

"Are you nuts? You could've had a heart attack!" Miriallia scolded.

"Coordinators can't have heart attacks." Dearka said with a smirk.

Miriallia could only frown at his cockiness. "You had something important to tell me?" Miriallia said through gritted teeth as she continued to sway in the swing.

"Right! Umm, okay. I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it." Dearka let out a sigh.

"Then say it." Miriallia urged.

"Yeah. Okay...ZAFT, they're gonna take me back." He had said it, but Miriallia could tell that there was more to the story.

"And..." Miriallia pressed, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, the thing is, due to me having defected to the Three Ships Alliance, I have to stand trial." Dearka continued.

"You mean like a court marshall." Miriallia nodded.

"Not exactly." Dearka's expression changed to that of someone sodden and disturbed. Miriallia picked up on this and narrowed her eyes on Dearka's form.

"Then what is it? What type of trial is it?" Miriallia frowned quickly becoming irritated that he was beating around the bush. _Spill it out already!_

"Yzak, called me. It turns out, he will be taking his mother's place temporarily in the council just for the signing of the peace treaty. And he needs me to be his escort." Dearka continued.

"What does that have to do with you standing trial?" Miriallia questioned warily.

"After the signing of the treaty, both of us are standing trial for...execution." Dearka sighed.

"What! Execution! For defecting? I know that's a punishable military crime but to go as far as to execute you!" Miriallia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Actually Yzak's standing trial for something different, not defecting. Something about a civilian air shuttle, long story." Dearka didn't really want to go into details on Yzak's situation, he didn't want Miriallia to think bad of him. And telling her that he shot down a civilian aircraft would definitely not make Yzak look good in her eyes. _No, she doesn't need to know that._

"But still, execution?" Miriallia nibbled on her lower lip.

"It's not solid, there's a chance where I could make it out with a demotion and a re-stationing." Dearka raised.

"How big of a chance?" Miriallia folded her arms.

Dearka wouldn't lie to her, especially not now. He simply shook his head. "I'm guessing not that huge."

"So I take it, there's no backing out now. You have to go." Miriallia stated the facts.

"That's not all." Dearka began. He then took a seat in the swing beside her. "I don't...wanna go through this alone. Yzak's going to be there. Like I said, we're both going to be standing trial."

"What are you trying to say Dearka?" Miriallia didn't like where the conversation was heading, a large part of her wanted to just get up, tell him good luck with the trial and get on with her life. But there was another part of her that wanted to hear him out. _Well I guess he deserves_ that_ much even._

"I mean, I want...you to come with me." Dearka held his breath and braced himself for the verbal beating that was soon to come.

"You WHAT!" Miriallia's voiced echoed throughout the park.

_It never fails._ Dearka inwardly winced at the fire that her voice held.

"Are you out of your mind?" Miriallia stopped swaying and turned in the swing to get a good look at the obviously loony individual next to her.

"I knew you'd say that." Dearka sighed.

"You want me...to leave here...to go up there...to the PLANTs...with all of those Coordinators...who hate my people...with a bloody passion?" Miriallia had to make sure that she was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, that pretty much...sums it up." Dearka grimaced at her expression. A cross between confusion, anger, and disbelief.

"Dearka are you on drugs or something?" Miriallia lowered her voice and shook her head in utter shock.

"I know it's crazy." Dearka added.

"Yes, it's completely insane and makes no sense whatsoever! I can't believe you would even ask me something like that." Miriallia frowned in frustration.

"Can't you?" Dearka looked her in the eyes, his expression looking rather helpless.

"Excuse me?" Miriallia iterated.

"Oh come on Mi-you know why I would want you there. Sure you can be pretty heated sometimes, but you're probably the kindest, and most loving person that I've ever met. You remind me of a comrade of mine who died in the war. He was just like you. Always finding the bright side, and though he hated the very idea of war, he still did what he had to do in order to protect what he cared for the most." Dearka choked up slightly at the memory of Nicol and how much Miriallia reminded him of the young musician. He regretted all of those times that he thought Nicol to be weak because of his gentle spirit, when in truth he was the strongest of all four of them. "You're just like him, with your own special qualities added into the mix. And the fact that you're a Natural, further provokes my decision. Can't you see what you've done to me? You've helped me grow."

Miriallia took the time to marinate on his words for a moment. She had helped him grow. She never thought that she had that kind of power. _Maybe I should take a knife to people's heads more often._ She inwardly chuckled, a faint smile playing on her lips at the thought. It was then that she finally came to realize something. "Well then, you don't need me." Miriallia stated softly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I need you!" Dearka protested.

"You just said it. I helped you grow. But don't you think that keeping me around would prevent you from blossoming?" Miriallia cast him a gentle smile.

"What?" Now it was Dearka's turn to be shocked.

"If I'm always around you, you'll never exercise your new strengths and put them to good use." Miriallia explained.

"I'm standing trial with my life _literally_ on the line! I need you with me!" Dearka pressed.

"Dearka, keeping me around will only cripple you. I'm like your security blanket. But this is something you have to do on your own. So I opened your eyes, helped you to grow you say. Well I say prove it. Prove to me that I really did all that you said I have." Miriallia stated firmly.

"I could die." Dearka frowned at the thought.

"You don't wanna die. I get that. Really I do. So don't." Miriallia stood firm on her words. "Stand before your jurors and show them how strong you truly have become. Telling me that I helped you grow isn't good enough, not for you or anyone else. I could say that I'm an excellent singer all I want, but if no one hears my songs, what good does that do? What does it matter? It doesn't count." Miriallia placed a hand of assurance on Dearka's shoulder. "Make it count! And do what you were meant to, only this time, twice the guy you were before."

"You're...really something." Dearka smirked warmly.

"I know." Miriallia smiled. "So we're clear that you don't need me hanging around you to hold your hand when you cross the street?"

Dearka smiled and shook his head. He figured that he would just leave it at this and not bring up his true feelings for her at that time. _No, now's definitely not the time for that. She's not ready and neither am I. _"Yeah, whatever."

"Good! Now, try to tell me what to do again, and I'll gouge your eyes out with an icepick!" Miriallia warned in a disturbingly chipper tone.

"Yikes! Still got that violent streak I see." Dearka teased.

"Always." Miriallia winked as she stood to her feet. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have just missed out on thirty minutes of valuable sleep time messing with you! And I have to get up extra early! Surely you realize I can never forgive you for this! I'm gonna be all tired and puffy-eyed thanks to-" Miriallia was cut off suddenly as she felt Dearka hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. _What the hell is he doing?_ Miriallia stood frozen as she felt his arms around her waistline. "D-Dearka, are you cra-"

"Thank you." He said simply before letting her go to head back and begin to prepare leaving.

She still couldn't move her body, but from the corner of her eye she could see him retreating towards the street, his hands in his pockets and his back to her. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as her stomach churned slightly before settling back to normal. "T-that...jerk." Miriallia forced out through dried lips. Shaking her head, she noted the time and quickly trekked her way home.

* * *

The next morning, Miriallia woke up at a quarter to five to prepare for her first attempt at taking professional photographs. The company had wanted an example of her talents before welcoming her into the doors with open arms. She stretched her limbs and padded for the door towards the bathroom. She tried to be quiet as not to wake her parents who didn't have to get up on a Sunday.

She reached into the stall and turned on the water jet to her desired setting. Slipping out of her pajamas she stepped in and let the water wash over her form. She had a lot planned for the day and couldn't allow herself to be distracted by outside interferences. Her mind idly drifted to she and Dearka's conversation the previous night. He was going on trial for execution. _I can't believe it. How could they do that?_ Miriallia slapped her face as to snap herself out of her daze. "Oh come on, he's a big boy, he'll be fine! You just worry about _Miriallia_ and what _Miriallia_ has to do." Miriallia chided herself.

The memory of him wrapping his arms around her waist quickly flashed in her mind and she turned off the water, leaning against the wall. "That jerk. I bet he did that on purpose." She frowned. Grabbing her towel, she stepped outside of the stall and continued to get ready to start her day.

She heard the news say that the temperature would be in the high eighties and so she decided to dress in a pair of khakis, a brown tank, her blue jean jacket, and brown hiking boots. Grabbing her camera and her bag, she headed for the door deciding to catch breakfast once she was on the road. She sat in the driver's seat of her car, setting the GPS to her first site, a location on the outskirts of the city towards the old volcanos. "Alright, let's go!" She wanted to be able to catch the sunrise and so she was glad that there wasn't much traffic being that it was so early in the morning. "I hope I make it there in time."

* * *

Dearka had spent all night packing and preparing to head to the shuttle port and make his way back to the PLANTs. Yzak was going to meet him at the Aprilius 1 shuttle port and then they would proceed from there. Truly he was both terrified and relieved to finally be returning to PLANT. Terrified because of what awaited him once he arrived, and relieved to finally be able to see his best friend again since the Battle at Junius 7. Yzak had tried to get him to return to PLANT right then and there, but he knew that having defected from ZAFT it was probably best to keep a low profile.

_That's not the only reason why you decided to go to Orb._ He would've been lying to himself if he said that there weren't other reasons for temporarily settling in Orb. He had truly become transfixed by, of all things, a Natural girl. She was so soft and gentle, yet powerful, strong, and stern. _And quite the hottie._ He smirked to himself at the thought of how cute she got when angry, and how absolutely beautiful she was when she smiled. _Yeah, her smile is definitely the best._ Dearka smiled to himself and he zipped up his suitcase. He saw the clock read 6:42am. His shuttle was scheduled to leave in about another hour. _I should probably head out now, I already gave this place back up to the landlord, no use in lingering about._ He thought to himself as he gathered his belongings and dragged towards the door.

The car renting center was conveniently located right across the street from the shuttle port. And so upon loading up his rented compact, he planned to simply drop it off there and catch the shuttle lift to the shuttle port. He spared his apartment one last glance smiling to himself. "I'm really gonna miss this place." He chuckled to himself before entering into the driver's side, turning the ignition and backing out of the parking lot.

The whole drive was in silence, leaving him time to think on the past, present, and something that he was mostly worried about at the moment...the future. He had no idea what was in store for both him and Yzak. Would this be their last time seeing one another? Would they be destined to meet again only in the afterlife. _No, I don't wanna think about that. It's not gonna happen. We'll be fine! I'll be fine._

_"Make it count! And do what you were meant to, only this time, twice the guy you were before."_

Miriallia's words ran throughout his mind repeatedly almost as if to push him to go through with it. Get it done, and do it right. "Make it count." He recited her words under his breath to himself like a holy mantra. She truly did help him to grow and become stronger...smarter. A Natural who had been the intricite strength and guiding light to a Coordinator. _How about that._ It was both ironic and enlightening. That principle in itself was proof that despite physical or biological differences, they were all human, and as such connected. _I'll never forget you...Miriallia. You crazy hottie, you._ Dearka smirked to himself as he approached the car renting center across from the shuttle port. A skycap helped him unload his luggage as they collected his ticket and took the car into the back to get checked and cleaned.

Dearka plopped down onto a bench to wait for the lift. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. It was simply beautiful, painting the sky with a sheer orange-pink hue that faded into a deep purple further to the west. He had never really paid attention to the sunrises on Earth, mostly because he would sleep through them, but this time he finally had a chance to see a real Earth sunrise in all it's natural glory. "Wow." He sighed. He could only wish that Miriallia was able to see such beauty. _She'd love to take a picture of this._ It was then that he remembered packing up a camera. He reached into his carry on bag and retrieved a disposable camera. Setting it for outdoors, he quickly focused the lens on the rising sun over the collection of trees and inactive volcanos, and took a snapshot. _There._

* * *

"Wow." Miriallia laid on the ground on her belly as she continued to take snapshots of the sunrise from her place on a hilltop. _So beautiful. Wish you could see this, Tolle. _She stopped and thought for a moment. _And you too, Elsman._ Miriallia thought as she continued to take snapshots from different angles and lightings. Taking one last snapshot, she sat up on her knees to mark off the number of photos from her chosen category...'To Begin.'

She had a list of five categories to place her photos in, each with a different theme but all connected somehow. She was certain that her idea would get her hired in no time. Her first category was 'To Begin,' her second 'To Be,' her third, 'To Grow,' her forth, 'To Live,' and her fifth, 'To Ascend.' It was pure genius. The company would just _have_ to love it.

She caught sight of a ladybug upon a leaf. Zooming in she took her snapshot thinking what category it would go into. _To be._

Behind it, she saw a blooming lily, it was not fully developed but she took a snapshot of it anyway. _To Grow._

Above her she saw a mother robin bringing a meal to her newborn chicks. She zoomed in and captured the moment. _To Live. _

She began to search the area for more inspiration. There was so much around her, so much life, and yet she couldn't find the right muse. Just then, she heard an engine echo above her. She looked toward the sky to see an object taking off into the air in the distance. "Got it." She got on one knee and using the advanced zooming properties of the camera's lenses, she caught a better view of the object. It was a shuttle. She smiled to herself taking a snapshot as it kissed the clouds above making its rise into the world that waited above. Lowering the camera from her face, she smiled softly and nodded, mentally noting the category. _To Ascend._

* * *

Dearka leaned back in his seat, gazing out of the window, watching as the ground below grew further and further away from him until the country of Orb appeared to be no more than what it was...a small island. Releasing a sigh, he rested his eyes to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next. _If we make it through this, I'll do my part to make things right. And when I do, I don't doubt we'll see each other again._ His mind drifted to when he held her in his arms. He was expecting her to keep her promise and gouge out his eyes, but instead she just stood there frozen solid. He didn't know if she was angry for his actions or shocked, or maybe a bit of both. However, whatever she felt, he knew one thing that he _didn't_ feel, and that was...regret. Not about hugging her, or returning to where he belonged. For the first time in his life, he felt like he knew what he was doing, and though he felt anxiety, he could say easily that he felt no doubt, and that's what really mattered.

A few hours later, the shuttle pulled into Aprilius 1's shuttle port. All passengers were instructed to stay in their seats until the shuttle docked. Upon docking, they finally gathered their belongings and headed for the exit. There weren't too many passengers. He assumed not too many people from Orb would be going to PLANT. He was even more surprised to be able to find a shuttle that even had that destination set. He assumed that the talk of peace treaties had a lot to do with that.

He finally reached the gate, searching for his party. He turned his head once he heard his name called to find Yzak and a female brunette dressed in a red elite ZAFT uniform. Yzak, however had abandoned his red uniform and had donned the garb of a member of the Supreme Council. Dearka immediately began to feel out of place as he stood there in his blue button-up shirt and white slacks.

"So you finally snapped out of it I see!" Yzak folded his arms with a frown.

"I missed you too man." Dearka half-smiled. He regarded the girl beside the silver-haired Coordinator. "Who's this?" Dearka looked her up and down. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Shiho. Shiho Hanenfuss. We were in the academy together." Shiho greeted.

"Right." Dearka spared Yzak a questioning stare. _Wasn't Shiho assigned to a different unit?_

"Shiho was assigned to my squad not long after you went AWOL...or oh, I'm sorry, 'missing in action.'" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Hey, technically I was a POW you know." Dearka frowned.

"Whatever." Yzak huffed.

"Not to be rude, but we really should be going now." Shiho interjected.

"Right. Come on Dearka, let's get you into the proper attire." Yzak grabbed one of Dearka's bags as the three headed for the shuttle port's exit. "What were you doing in Orb anyway?"

Dearka smirked to himself. The image of an auburn-haired girl flashed into his mind briefly. "Falling in like." Dearka sighed.

"What?" Yzak stopped and turned at his friend's cryptic answer.

"Nevermind man, forget it." Dearka waved.

"Riiight. This way." Yzak turned on his heels and proceeded for the exit.

Dearka followed behind the two in front of him carrying his bags. He was going to do it. Move on, press on, and make a difference, in his own way. _Don't get comfortable down there. I'll see you again someday. And then, I'll _really_ prove how much, you helped me to grow._

End.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Like I said, this is pretty much how I percieve Dearka and Miriallia's relationship. Not madly in love yet not just not caring about one another. See, you can have someone in your life who you care about but aren't 'in love' with. I know I do, do you? If the creators could have illustrated this kind of relationship, I bet it could have put all of those other couples to shame...but that's just me. Well, like I said, it's up to you. This is pretty much an open thing, seeing that their relationship has been left a mystery among SEED fans. So tell me what you think. Personally, I think it's okay...not exactly great, but you get it right? Hope you don't think it sucks, this was just something that was bugging me about them. If anything THEY'RE the misunderstood pairs in the series. Honestly, if the writers for SEED were just going to throw it away like they did, IMMHO, I feel that it should've never been brought up. Period! Uh-oh...I'm ranting! Let me shut up so you guys can review. I'll holla! 


End file.
